


More Than My Own Skin

by Clizzyismymom



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, shadow - Fandom
Genre: F/F, this is gay all of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clizzyismymom/pseuds/Clizzyismymom
Summary: Clary and Izzy are best friends, until one day they're not.





	More Than My Own Skin

It was a typical Clary/Izzy sleepover.

They were laying down, watching movies and giggling, cuddling under a plush blanket in Izzy’s room at the Institute. Their legs were intertwined, and Clary’s heart was beating through her chest, coursing adrenaline through her veins. But this is what just friends did right? Totally platonic female friends cuddled all the time, this was totally normal, nothing weird here. Right?

Maybe not.

Because, and maybe it was Clary’s imagination, but she felt like Izzy was holding her especially close, intoxicating her with the flowery scent of her hair. Did she know what she was doing to Clary? Did she realize how hard she was making it to focus on the cartoon lighting up the screen, to focus on anything except for the soft skin of their legs against each other.

“Clary?” Isabelle murmured, shocking Clary, moving to disentangle their legs.

“Yeah?” Clary replied, trying to hide her disappointment at the sudden end to the cuddle session. Maybe this was about that, maybe she was uncomfortable with cuddling. Why wouldn’t she be? Friends don’t cuddle, Clary reminded herself sternly.

“Can I tell you something?” Clary hated those words, nothing good ever came out of those words. Those words meant the end of cuddle sessions and relationships, but she nodded anyway.

Isabelle sat straight up, dark shiny hair spilling over her shoulders and cascading over her back, hardly having time to settle there before she gathered it at the base of her neck in a messy bun, showing off her toned, lightly marked arms in the process. She took a deep breath, settling her long fingers on her chest, closing her eyes, as if she were trying to steady her heartbeat.

“So,” she began, Clary hanging on to her every word. “I guess, and I don’t know, this is a really weird thing for me, and I swear I don’t wanna make things weird between us, and its totally cool if you have a problem with it--”

“Isabelle,” Clary interrupted sharply, maybe a little rudely. “What’s the matter?” She added, softer this time. She met her dark eyes and held them, making the situation infinitely awkward, but hoping it would signal to Isabelle that she could trust her.

“I’m bi,” Isabelle said it quickly, two short words rushing out of her mouth, tripping over each other on their way out, making it so Clary wasn’t sure if she had said what she’d thought she said. Maybe her brain was making things up, making her hear things she wanted to hear.

They sat in silence for a minute, Clary’s mind running wild, already generating fantasies of the two of them together.

“Sorry,” Isabelle spoke first. “I made this weird.” She moved to stand up, throwing the dark down comforter off her legs. Clary grabbed her hand, making her look her in the eye.

“No, it’s just… I’m glad you said something, Izzy.” Now’s your chance, say it, just say it. “Me too. I mean, I like girls too. Like in a gay way.” Good one, Clary, very smooth. The words instantly made Izzy’s tense hand loosen a little in Clary’s. She was looking at Clary like maybe, just maybe, she could kiss her. Or maybe that was Clary’s imagination. But what if it’s not?

And then Clary was leaning forward, and so was Isabelle, her hand still in Clary’s, and their lips were touching. No they weren’t just touching, they were kissing. 

It was great, but it didn't last nearly long enough. In all honesty, it was more of a peck, a simple pressing together of lips. Very fitting for Clary’s first kiss. She pulled her face an inch or two away from Isabelle’s, just trying to prolong the closeness, trying to not let her face break out in a smile, trying to control her heartbeat, so it didn't beat straight (ha) out of her chest.

Isabelle was smiling too, a wide, shiny, bright thing, matching the vivacity in her eyes. They sat like that a minute, just basking in the warmth of their smiles, of their two bodies smushed so close together.

Clary dipped her head down into the crook of Isabelle's neck, her cheeks flaming red. Izzy’s heart rate increased, worry spiking her brain. Had she done something wrong? She silently put her slim fingers up to rest in Clary’s hair, hoping to soothe her, when Clary's lips moved against the sensitive skin of her neck.

Isabelle giggled, thinking Clary was kissing her, until she realized her lips were moving with a purpose, that Clary was murmuring against her skin.

“What was that? I'm sorry?” Isabelle asked her to clarify. She immediately moved her face out of the crook, just an inch.

Clary hesitated. “That was my first kiss,” she whispered again, so quietly Isabelle wouldn't have caught it if she wasn't so close to her ear.

“Wait-really?” Clary squirmed against her, and Isabelle thought maybe it was the wrong thing to say. “No, I mean, you just-” she was the one embarrassed now. “It was really good. You did good.”

She could feel Clary’s mouth widen into a smile on her neck, little puffs of air escaping between her teeth. And then her smile was right in front of hers, and Clary's face was so bright and soft and wow. And Clary’s second kiss led right into the third and fourth and by the end of the night she had to have been near her hundredth kiss.

 

The girls woke in a tangle of limbs, noses pressed to each other. Clary felt contentment settle in her chest, a lazy smile spread across her face.

“Hey,” Clary murmured, a hint of giggle in her voice.

“Morning, princess,” Isabelle replied, the same light, airy quality in her voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short, much more to come :)


End file.
